Current yard tractors and the like are open to the elements. At best they are equipped with a shade that provides some protection against the suns rays for the occupant of the tractor. Such a sun shade however does not provide any protection against air borne dust, pollen and other allergens, insects, and particles that may be kicked up by the tractor during yard cutting. There is therefore a need for protective enclosure which would protect the operator of the tractor against these air borne elements. There is also a need to provide a means to easily install and remove such an enclosure on a tractor, without requiring any modification, drilling or cutting or any of the tractor components. As well, attachment means should be able to mount the enclosure on virtually any lawn tractor.